Merag's Bracelet
by senshi moon
Summary: Durbe and Merag don't know what to give each other for Christmas... A gift for Durbe the Barian-chan! I hope you enjoy it!


**We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I present to you guys...a gift for Durbe the Barian-chan! Woo! *claps* So as I was messaging her, she mentioned about doing a special or something like that. This reminded me that I had to finish writing this. This is planned to be a surprise, so I did not lead her into knowing I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or _The Grapes of Wrath_.**

* * *

_'Will she like this?...No...She's not that conservative on her body odor...What would she like?'_ Durbe the Barian thought this as he walked from glass to glass, store to store trying to find a present for his beautiful Barian companion, Merag.

Christmas was just around the corner and so far he had a present for every single of his Barian fellows except for one. And so far, Durbe was frustrated. He was not an expert on girls, and even if he was, Merag was not just an ordinary girl...

_'Of course she's not ordinary!'_ Whoops. He broke the fourth wall. Let me continue this Durbe! _'...Fine!'_ Not only was Durbe looking for a gift for Merag because she was a Barian, it was also because...Well...Let's say that he has this little crush on her...Don't tell Nasch though! He will kill Durbe if he finds out!

Durbe looked at the store he was in front of. Garderner's Jewelry. _'...Garderner...that surname sounds very familiar...' _Nevertheless, Durbe went inside the store.

* * *

**On the same side of town...**

"Mou! Why does Christmas shopping have to be so difficult?" Rio asked in frustration as she looked in every store, trying to find the perfect gift for her friends and brother. As Rio was walking, she looked at her hands, which were holding shopping bags. So far, she had a present for everyone except Durbe. Funny huh? What would a guy like Durbe like? Rio had no clue.

_'Hmm...Maybe he likes books?...But what type of books?'_ Rio looked around and saw a bookstore. _'Ah! Maybe I can have someone help me!'_ Rio walked in the bookstore and immediately loved the place.

Not only was the bookstore filled with many books, but it was also filled with an aroma surrounding the place. Rio was so entranced in the place that she didn't notice that a worker tried to get her attention.

"Um...Excuse me miss?" she asked. "Do you need some assistance?"

Rio blinked and stared at the worker. "Um...I actually do now that you mention it! I need to look for a book for this guy, but I don't know which one fits him..."

The worker smiled. "Aww. For your boyfriend?"

Rio blushed and quickly denied the fact. "N-No! He's just a friend."

The worker closed her eyes and smiled wider. "Too embarrased to admit it I see."

"No I-"

"By the way," the worker began as she extended her hand, "my name is Naru."

Rio smiled at her and shook her hand. "I'm Rio..."

* * *

**At Garderner's Jewelry**

_'Wow...Markets really overdo themselves when it comes to the holidays...'_ Durbe thought as he walked into the store filled with many Christmas decorations. _'They decorated like there was no tomorrow-'_

"Hello? Mister? How may I help you?"

Durbe came out of his thoughts and focused on the worker who appeared before him. "I need a gift for my best friend's sister, but I don't know what to get her."

"Your girlfriend?"

Durbe's face turned tomato red. "N-No! Well...She doesn't see me that way..."

The worker sighed. "I see...I understand completely...Well, maybe I can help you find a perfect gift for you to capture her heart! Follow me!"

"W-Wait!" Durbe yelled as he ran after the worker.

* * *

Finally...Durbe and Rio finished their Christmas shopping. Soon, the Barians all met up in their castle to celebrate Christmas together.

"Merry Christmas!" Merag yelled in enthusiasm as she walked in with her gifts in her hands.

"Merry Christmas!" the others yelled back. Merag went over to the Christmas tree they had set up and set the presents she had with her on the ground.

"Oooooo...What did you get me?!" Vector asked greedily as he went to Merag's side.

Merag ignored him and went next to her brother Nasch. Vector shrugged and saw his present. He picked it up and shook it. _'I wonder what the princess got me-'_ Vector's thought was cut short when he noticed that Durbe walked in. Unlike Merag though, he did not tell everyone Merry Christmas.

"Whatcha got there Durbe-chan?" Vector asked in a weird, sing-song voice. But like Merag before him, he completely ignore him. He watched Durbe set down his set of presents under the tree and watched him walk over to Nasch and Merag. They all began talking. _'Well of course he's going over there...'_ Vector looked at Durbe's set of presents and found his. Like with Merag's, he shook it to see what was inside-

Vector stopped what he was doing when he noticed something different. Merag's gift looked more...luxurious you could say, or it just looked more...elegantly than all the others. Vector smirked. _'Hmm...Looks like someone has a crush on the boss's sister...Well...I should do something to spice up the romance in the air!'_ With that thought, Vector looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Well who was with Alit and Gilag challenging each other for some silly game and Mizael supposedly being the referee for their match and the rest standing and talking?

_'Hehehe...This is my chance to get the boss angry! Oh how a wonderful Christmas this is going to be!'_

* * *

As Nasch was talking to Durbe, Merag went by Mizael. "Mizael. I think it's time to open the presents."

Mizael nodded. "Okay. I'll call their attention. You call the others." Mizael focused his attention back to Gilag and Alit to tell them.

Merag nodded and left back with her brother and Durbe to tell them. Then she looked around for Vector. _'Where did that crafty fox go?'_

"Looking for me Merag-chan?" Merag jumped at Vector's voice who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Merag regained her composure and glared at Vector. "As a matter of fact, I am. It's time to open the presents."

"Ahh...Presents...Speaking about presents, you're going to _love_ Durbe-chan's that you might even give him a kiss!"

"Wha-" Before Merag could ask what Vector meant, he had already left to join the others. '_Hmm...What is that crafty fox up to?'_ Merag looked around the Christmas tree but was out of place...So she hurried up to catch up with the others...

* * *

"Well...Who should open presents first?" Alit asked.

"Ooohh! Ooooh!" Vector raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Not you!" Mizael immediately said.

"No...Of course not...How about...Merag-chan?!" Vector pointed to Merag. Everyone blinked in surprise. They did not see that coming.

"Okay..." Merag reluctantly agreed. She went over to the Christmas tree and got her presents.

"Wait!" Vector exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. "Why don't you open Durbe-chan's first?"

"WHAT?!" Nasch and Durbe exclaimed.

Merag narrowed her eyes at Vector. He's obviously up to something.

Durbe turned to Vector. "Why should she open mine first?"

Vector smiled wickedly. "Oh you'll see..." Vector eyed Merag and before she could fully open the present, he pushed Durbe to her side.

"Woah!" Durbe exclaimed as he fell beside Merag's side. Merag looked at him in shock and at the gift. A mistletoe!

"WHAT?! How could you Durbe?! Why would you give my imouto something like a...like a...KISS?!" Nasch yelled as Gilag and Mizael were holding him back from trying to kill Durbe.

"You-You've got it all wrong Nasch! I didn't give her a mistletoe! I gave her a bracelet-" Durbe stopped abruptly when he realized what happened. "Vector..." Durbe said menancingly.

Nasch's eyes darkened. "Vector...Vector! YOU!" Nasch succeesfully freed himself from Mizael and Gilag. This time though, instead of chasing Durbe, he chased Vector.

Durbe quickly turned to Merag. "Merag! I'm sorry-" He was interrupted when Merag gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Fortunately for them, Nasch was too busy chasing Vector to notice what his little sister did.

"Thank you for the present!" Merag exclaimed as she found her real present on the Christmas tree. A beautiful bracelet that had her name engraved on it with silver and blue lining. Lovely. Man, what was Vector thinking of just setting it on the Christmas tree like it was an ornament? Did he think that she was stupid or something that she wouldn't notice the gift?

Durbe blushed when Merag pulled away. "It was nothing..."

Merag smiled and pulled out a present from the Christmas tree. "Here. This is your present." Merag said as she handed him his present from her, stood up, and walked over to where Alit was to tell him that he could open part of his presents now since she needed to stop Nasch at this moment. Alit rushed over to the tree and began unwrapping.

Durbe stared at his present and opened it. _The Grapes of Wrath_ by John Steinbeck. "What a lovely gift Merag...I love it..." Durbe whispered as he hugged the book.

And so, after an hour or so, Nasch finally stopped chasing Vector, the other Barians were able to open their gifts, so they all sat down by the fireplace and told each other stories...

* * *

**Finally! Here you go Durbe-chan! I hope you like this! Hey...Did you guys notice that this is the first time that I have written another pairing other than Kaito and Rio as my main pairing? Oh well. Let's continue. So you know that I took some final exams and stuff right? Well, my history professor gave us an exact AP US History Exam that was given in the past years. He saw me by the hallway and commented that I did extremely well that I had the highest score out of my class, but I don't know how well in terms of percentage. So I am saying this now: If I find that I scored a 4 or a 5 on my practice exam, I will write 20 Kaito and Rio stories that month (January). Am I serious? I don't know. Do you guys want me to be? I might forget, so I'm letting you guys know ahead of time! Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
